Asus WL-500g Premium en
__TOC__ de Eko Post Posted: Fri January 1, 2010 1:43 am Post subject: Reply with quote This is a problem with these routers: If I set right value, then led turns off when radio is off, the router will crash 80% of time in client mode. Better to have stable router then led one tiny cosmetic problem. For initial flash see all Asus WL-500xx series routers Brick recovery: Try hard reset, Serial RS-232 connection, and as a very last resort there is the "pin 9 short option" http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=2507. Unfortunately no known JTAG option on this model. Equipment Photo Support The Asus WL-500g Premium is the current build (dd wrt.v23 SP2) fully supported. The Asus WL-500g Premium is the current build (dd wrt.v23 SP2) fully supported. This means the 32 MB of RAM is recognized from the beginning, just like all the Ethernet ports (WAN, LAN, W-LAN) are correctly assigned. This means the 32 MB of RAM is recognized from the beginning, just like all the Ethernet ports (WAN, LAN, W-LAN) are correctly assigned. The build on the router makes a very strong impression. The build on the router makes a very strong impression. Switching loops should be avoided (including WAN and LAN Switch on common). USB, Samba and printer need support regarding the state of manual labor. Switching loops should be avoided unconditionally (not WAN and LAN Switch on common). USB, Samba and printer support is required to present state by hand. Following these instructions can also be an Asus WL-500G Deluxe are mostly configured. Following these instructions can thus be an Asus WL-500G Deluxe are mostly configured. Only one must here as the base up a mini DD-WRT (which currently includes: dd-wrt.v23_sp2_mini) take, otherwise you have no / jffs is available and no modules / packages can be installed (for lack of space). Only one must here as the base up a mini DD-WRT (which currently includes: dd-wrt.v23_sp2_mini) take, otherwise you have no / jffs is available and no modules / packages can be installed (for lack of space). USB Support Installation: The following packages must be installed: ipkg install kmod-usb-uhci # only necessary if one USB 1.1 devices (eg printer) wants to join ipkg install kmod-usb-core ipkg install kmod-usb2 ipkg install kmod-usb-storage In DD-WRT v23 or lower will be written a little something in the NVRAM variable rc_startup. This leads at the start all the *. startup scripts in / jffs / etc / config / off. In a shell on the router: nvram set rc_startup=" for I in `/bin/ls /jffs/etc/config/*.startup` do sh $I & done" nvram commit About the Web Interface for I in `/bin/ls /jffs/etc/config/*.startup` do sh $I & done There may be error messages come in the web interface. This is probably due to the different end of line IDs to Unix (CR) and Windows (CR + LF). Then just the line breaks by Backspace / Delete key. insert, delete and new line breaks per return. This is the script, with the necessary USB kernel modules are loaded when you run. Simply cut out the text and / jffs store / etc / config / usb.startup (Note: This file was on my WL-500G Deluxe rights 744th was only after I changed it to 777 (via WinSCP, but should also via telnet Session go by chmod), had they been read during restart as well). # / Bin / sh insmod / jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/usbcore.o insmod / jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/ehci-hcd.o insmod / jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/scsi_mod.o insmod / jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/usb-storage.o # For USB 1.1 support the pound (#) before the next line, remove # Insmod / jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/uhci.o insmod / jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/sd_mod.o On a Asus WL-500gPremium it should when you type the command "dmesg" now look like this: SCSI subsystem driver Revision: 1.00 Initializing USB Mass Storage driver... usb.c: registered new driver usb-storage USB Mass Storage support registered. uhci.c: USB Universal Host Controller Interface driver v1.1 PCI: Enabling device 01:03.0 (0000 -> 0001) uhci.c: USB UHCI at I/O 0x100, IRQ 2 usb.c: new USB bus registered, assigned bus number 2 hub.c: USB hub found hub.c: 2 ports detected PCI: Enabling device 01:03.1 (0000 -> 0001) uhci.c: USB UHCI at I/O 0x120, IRQ 2 usb.c: new USB bus registered, assigned bus number 3 hub.c: USB hub found hub.c: 2 ports detected The operation of USB mass storage does not require that file system (FAT / EXT / XFS) modules are installed. ipkg install kmod-vfat ipkg install kmod-ext2 ipkg install kmod-ext3 ipkg install kmod-xfs The package kmod-xfs has currently (03/2007) an error. If you do not need it, let it go away. So that these modules to be loaded when you restart, the following text or on / jffs / etc / config / usb.startup be attached. # FAT insmod /jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/fat.o insmod /jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/vfat.o #XFS insmod /jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/xfs.o The partitions of the first USB drive is now / dev/scsi/host0/bus0/target0/lun0/part1 to partner reach. USB Performance Test Using hdparm, and a USB hard drive I've tested the data transfer on the Asus WL-500g Premium. Without overclocking, or activation of other hdparm parameters are: hdparm -tT /dev/scsi/host0/bus0/target0/lun0/part2 Timing cached reads: 188 MB in 2.04 seconds = 92.16 MB/sec Timing buffered disk reads: 24 MB in 3.19 seconds = 7.52 MB/sec are at least on ASUS overclock it by no speed advantage by USB. Who hdparm not yet installed on his router can do this by entering the following command: ipkg install http://www.cslab.ece.ntua.gr/~chazapis/hdparm_6.3-1_mipsel.ipk Installation of a Samba server If you own a router with a fast CPU, enough memory and working USB 2.0 ports (such as the ASUS WL-500g Premium) are known, one would like to use the amenities of a Windows file share. To do this you have to install Samba. ipkg install samba ruminstallieren after some everything is ready for a first test. Unfortunately breaks / jffs / etc / init.d / samba start off with this error: nmbd: can't resolve symbol 'fopen64' smbd: can't resolve symbol 'stat64' By installing uclibc_0.9.28-6_mipsel.ipk can I fix this. A nice howto on this, unfortunately, in English http://www.dd-wrt.com/wiki/index.php/Optware At the end of the smb.conf still needs some adjustments (vi / jffs / etc / samba / smb.conf). For reasons of speed, you should use the samba necessarily set up a swap partition. Thus, data rates can be from about 4 MB / sec achieve. Since hard disks need much power, they should be shut down when not in use. http://wl500g.info/showthread.php?t=6657 Printer Support One should realize not support the printer via CUPS, CUPS spools and might need for large print jobs, too much RAM. p910nd Cup will take place from the job. Assuming a working USB. ipkg install p910nd ipkg install kmod-usb-printer The file "/ jffs / etc / config / usb.startup Customize: insmod /jffs/lib/modules/2.4.30/printer.o This adds the printer support in addition to the modules. Now dmesg should show something like this (example): hub.c: new USB device 01:02.0-1, assigned address 2 printer.c: usblp0: USB Bidirectional printer dev 2 if 0 alt 0 proto 2 vid 0x04A9 pid 0x1094 This means that on a USB device was found: usblp0 = Device / dev/usb/lp0 /Jffs/etc/config/usb.startup and paste the following (example): # Example printer /Jffs/usr/sbin/p910nd-b-f / dev/usb/lp0 0 This example starts the print server for the printers found. -B is bidirectional,-f the device name initiates (/ dev/usb/lp0), and the number at the end (0.1 or 2) specifies the port on which the print server receives orders - 9100, 9101 or 9102. Router reboot. He should now accept on port 9100 (or 9101, 9102) in RAW format (or by device-specific drivers) jobs. Use with cups of Linux from the following facilities: Device: APP/Socket/HP JetDirect (Host Name is the IP of the router) In further select the correct driver for your printer and adjust after saving the printer settings (paper size, etc) Temporary HTML page created with NVRAM contents Add under Administration, Commands the following text in the window and run: nvram show | sed 's/$/<\br>/' > /tmp/www/nvram.htm The site is now available under http://ROUTER-IP/user/nvram.htm Audio Streaming With a simple USB sound card, the WL-500g P (as the WL-500g Deluxe) to the Audio Center. However, as currently neither USB nor audio are supported by DD-WRT natively, something must be getweakt: 1. Provide support for USB (possibly with USB 1.1 support!) 2. Kernel-modules install f. Sound (packages for this are not in the DD-WRT repositories, we therefore use the FreeWRT versions) ipkg install http://www.freewrt.org/downloads/1.0/brcm-2.4/packages/kmod-soundcore_2.4.33.3-brcm-1_mipsel.ipk ipkg install http://www.freewrt.org/downloads/1.0/brcm-2.4/packages/kmod-usb-audio_2.4.33.3-brcm-1_mipsel.ipk 3. Load modules (+ provide for automatic loading on restart) insmod /jffs/lib/modules/2.4.33.3/soundcore.o insmod /jffs/lib/modules/2.4.33.3/audio.o These lines should also be entered in the startup-script (see USB support): vi /jffs/etc/config/usb.startup (Out with "i" to insert mode with ESC, with: save "wq") Whether the modules are actually loaded, can be checked using "lsmod" - the modules should appear. If the sound card is plugged in, should be "dmesg" something mentioned of address allocation and so on. 4.Karte use Now the USB sound card can be used. This offer is the Music Player Daemon, or at the eSound daemon. Both can of dedicated multimedia programs (for eSound: KMPlayer, amarok ...) on the network (usually 192.168.1.1) addressed eSound Mini-Howto: cd /jffs/usr/bin wget http://home.in.tum.de/%7Epustka/mipsel/esd chmod a+x esd esd -d /dev/sound/dsp -tcp -public & If all goes well, should be after the last line "using device x" stand. If so, then the last line insert the startup-script (see above) so that eSound the boot of the router is started automatically. Each player should output with eSound plugin can control the daemon. More information about the recruitment of MPlayer, Amarok ... (Linux): http://wl500g.info/showthread.php?t=6508 Virtual sound card for Windows, for the issue on the router. http://www.clingman.org/winesd The same for MacOS http://homepage.mac.com/samoconnor/esound/ See also streaming audio on wl500g.info http://wl500g.info/showthread.php?t=4150 and the howto for OpenWRT USB Sound. http://wiki.openwrt.org/UsbAudioHowto Overclocking The overclock of the WL-500g Premium is on the NVRAM variable set clkfreq possible. Since the Broadcom BCM94707 chip 9 is designed for 300 MHz I have an overclock to 280 Mhz tested over time. The web interface is experiencing a significant speed increase. Performance data of the USB connection are not affected by overclock. By nvram show, all NVRAM variables associated with values display. By can nvram set VARIABLE = VALUE, the variable assign a value, a subsequent nvram commit these changes sets out in the memory. The default value of the variable is clkfreq 264th Before starting with the overclock, but remember that the NVRAM can not simply delete it without having shell access to the device. Even with return matches of the original Asus firmware a reset was not always successful. The following commands, the router will be overclocked permanently: nvram set clkfrq=280,150 nvram commit reboot It is important that the variable is between the equals sign and the value of a space. The first value describes the CPU clock, the 2nd set up the FSB, as yet unknown, the firmware seems to accept no overclocking at 133Mhz FSB. Nevertheless, the designed chip to 300 Mhz is he should at least get some time to overclock a passive heat sink. ASUS WL-500g Premium revival How to revive a broken ASUS WL-500Premium: When the 4 LAN LEDs are lit, WAN LED lights, wireless dimming, power LED is not lit, the power is too weak (broken power supply!). The equipment requires the Aufbooten about 2 amps. The adapter seems to Asus, the company put too little value on life. Otherwise: ASUS tried to replay original firmware? -> The router does not necessarily respond! Followed Reset to Factory Defaults? -> Power light blinks then again flashed with DD-WRT? -> Oops, everything goes back, supi ;-)! For all others it starts here: Attention here you can make the router completely broken! The router, open the screws are located under the rubber Nupsis. Pin 9 (see picture, ninth pin of the right or contact the Red circle) short to ground, turn on the router for 10 seconds, back off. The short fix and restart the router with reset button is pressed and then customize it with the new firmware. http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/files/hardware_recover_wl500gp_123.jpg Links The site of the manufacturer with all Krams around the router. The original firmware is under driver http://support.asus.com/download/download.aspx?model=WL-500gP&SLanguage=de-de Photos of the interior of a WL-500g Premium to hardware Hacking.com Useful information on JTAG, etc. http://hardware-hacking.com/Asus_WL-500G_Premium Control socket on the router. http://wl500g.info/showthread.php?t=8475 Additional memory solder (64MB). http://begunje.dyndns.org/articles/wl500gx-ram-upgrade/index.html Serial port (you need for temperature measurement). http://wl500g.info/showthread.php?t=5648 The ADSL modem (the WAN port) read by computers on the LAN. http://wl500g.info/showthread.php?t=7509 Category:English Documentation Category:Asus